Will You Still Love Me Next Year?
by mochamaker
Summary: Another smut-shot for the Rae challenge with a bit of mush thrown in... Will Alex enjoy her present from Olivia?  Will she receive everything she asked for and more?  Read and enjoy this Olivia POV.


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off this tale.

Rated M for spice, everything naked and nice ;+)

Will You Still Love Me Next Year?

**Another Birthday Spanking**

I check my watch as I walk out of the precinct. It's five o'clock on the dot. Alex called me thirty minutes ago to pick her up for our dinner date; it's her birthday dinner and I don't want to be late. I showered and changed after her call into my black slacks and black button down silk shirt which is complimented with my leather jacket. Elliot wolf whistled at me as I left the squad room. I just smiled and flipped him off. He told me to give Alex his best.

Running down the sidewalk to the nearby parking garage, I wonder what Alex will be wearing. Knowing Alex as I do, it's almost a certainty she will be encased in Donna Karen or Armani of some form. That woman is a clothes whore, wearing only the best of designers no matter the cost. In the year we've been dating, I have yet to see her clothed in something as simple as a pair of ratty Levi's and tank top. Even her pajamas are designer labels; when she chooses to wear them, which isn't very often. Nope, Alexandra Cabot chooses to sleep naked as the day she was born. I'm glad I'm going to be celebrating her birthday with her this year, I think as I walk fast up the stairs of the garage and to my parking space, a smile tugging at my lips.

With a turn of my key, I flick open the lock on my car and jump in, starting it up and racing out of the garage at a speed that would make an Indy driver envious. I weave through traffic and pull up in front of the building where Alex has her office. Parking my car, I get out and walk to the elevator, pushing the button then waiting for the car.

With a quick ding, the car arrives and I step on for the ride up to the ninth floor, where the ADA's have their offices. I lean back into the wall and close my eyes, thinking about the upcoming date with my girl. My hands rest inside my pockets and clench until the car arrives at the floor and I'm able to step out of the enclosed space of the elevator. I'm claustrophobic and hate tight spaces for long periods of time. Alex doesn't judge me and has adjusted to my quirks since we first got together.

I step softly as I walk down the hall towards the office, not wanting to startle Alex with loud steps. I stop in front of the closed door, lift my hand and knock my usual knock. She yells come in and I open the door and step through, gazing towards her desk as I walk over to sit on her leather couch.

She is sitting at her desk, files spread everywhere with her glasses firmly placed on her nose, her hair a disheveled mess, still encased in her work clothes. She sure doesn't look ready for dinner at an expensive restaurant.

"Hey baby," she mumbles, her voice tired. "Bad news. After I hung up with you, Liz stopped by and requested the Thompson file done before sunup tomorrow. I'm afraid our dinner's going to have to be take in again." I look at her across the room and let my lips drop into a frown. Well fuck, I think.

"Al, we made the plans a month ago. Remember? We promised we wouldn't work this year on our birthdays. Sure, I got lucky and Elliot took my shift, but you promised."

I swear I see ice form in her eyes as she processes my statement. She takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes in that cute way she does when she gets tired. I shift on the couch and lean forward, preparing for a fight.

She lifts her head and meets my gaze dead on and says, "what the fuck do you want me to do Olivia? I don't finish this and I get reprimanded."

I shake my head in defeat, knowing I just pushed her buttons and not feeling up to a fight right now I say, "I'm sorry babe. I'll call and cancel." I push myself up and pull out my cell phone.

I programmed the number earlier in the day in case something did happen and we had to cancel. My finger scrolls down the list and pushes the call button. The Maitre'd answers and I explain the situation, requesting a cancel and flick the phone shut with my thumb not really bothering to say goodbye. In the back of my mind, I know we won't be getting to that restaurant anytime soon with our schedules.

I look over at my lover and ask, "um…Chinese okay?" She nods agreement and says, "just get my usual." I flick open my phone and call in our order.

"It'll be here in thirty minutes," I say softly, watching Alex rubbing her eyes again. Pushing my phone back into my jacket pocket, I decide to get comfortable and slide the jacket off my shoulders and toss it over onto the couch then sit down and lean back to watch her work until the food arrives. She sighs loudly and stands up, walking over to me then drops down beside me with a plop.

"I'm really sorry baby."

Turning to her, I gaze into her red and droopy blue eyes. Suddenly, I feel guilty for almost starting an argument with her for something she has no control over. I nod at her and say, "come here. Rest your head for a minute and close your eyes. The front will call when our food arrives."

She leans into me and nuzzles my shoulder with her face, then kisses my neck under my earlobe. I close my eyes and rest back into the sofa with a sigh. It feels so good to hold her like this, in the quiet, her desk lamp the only light in the room, cascading its soft warmth over us as we hold each other tight. She kisses my cheek then around to my lips with lazy intent, not a kiss of passion but of appreciation and love.

She pulls away and I open my eyes to gaze into hers. She says in a husky voice, "I love you Liv."

I lean forward and give her an Eskimo kiss and say in a whisper, "I love you too babe." She slides her arms up to wrap around my neck, pulling my mouth to hers with a brush of lips. I relax and melt into her warmth, my breath quickening and my heart pounding for the woman in my arms. She touches me like this and my body feels awake and ready for her.

The ringing of the phone interrupts our kisses and she gets up to go answer it. She speaks briefly and then hangs up. "Dinner is here." She walks over to her desk, grabs her wallet and leaves the office to get our food down at the front desk.

Thinking for a minute, I make a decision and act on it. While she is gone, I reach over to my jacket, digging in the inside pocket for a moment, grab what I need and push it into my the front pocket of my slacks. Five minutes later, she returns with the bags of food and sets them down on her side table by the window.

I push up and walk over to sit at the table. Alex grabs two sodas and a fork for her since she still has difficulty using chopsticks no matter how many times I demonstrate for her. I laugh under my breath and say, "what no chopsticks today?"

"Be nice or I won't share all this delicious smelling food," she scolds then laughs while looking at me, her blue eyes no longer as tired as they were when I first arrived. She hands me the carton of KungPo chicken, my usual and a set of disposable chopsticks, smiling at me the whole time.

We sit down and eat in silence, a ritual long established between us. I find that conversing while eating and being on call for my job often leaves me with cold food and an empty stomach. We finish our food in record time and lean back with twin sighs of pleasure.

I smile at her as I reach for my soda, popping it open and taking a large gulp to wash the salty taste of the chicken down. She stands and walks over to her desk, grabbing a bottle of water and the box of toothpicks. She tosses me the box, opens her bottle and takes a long drink. I twirl my toothpick and also stand up.

She sets down her bottle on the table and packs away the trash into her throw out bag. Walking over to the couch, I sit down and watch her moving about her office. She sets the bag by the door for take out later, and starts to walk over to her desk, but I say to stop her, "come over here and work by me." I pat the leather beside me gently. "I need you beside me tonight."

"Okay." She grabbed her files, put her glasses back on and walks over, sitting down close to me but far enough so she can work without elbowing me in the face. She reaches forward and grabs the book I keep here for these occasions and tosses it into my lap with a smirk. "For you my dear.'

"You know me only too well."

"I do Liv, very well. I also know you have ADHD and will be bugging me in about twenty minutes. So, get your nose in that book so I may finish this report, and then you shall take me home."

"Excellent suggestion," I mutter, picking up the book and flipping it open with a smirk and a nod. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, and she smiles and rolls her eyes at my antics. I read about three pages and realize I'm bored with the main characters story. It's sad and depressing and I want happy and in love right now, so I close the book with a thud and toss it onto the coffee table in disgust.

Alex gazes at me over the tops of her glasses and sighs, setting down her folder of work with a snap onto the coffee table. She knows the tossing of the book is my signal that I'm done with it and in need of distraction. She leans into me and pushes me back against the couch, her blue eyes blazing at me through the lenses of her dark frames. Then she captures my mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing my gasp of surprise and wrapping her arms around my neck as she scoots over to straddle my slightly spread thighs.

"Mmm, Livia," she moans into our kiss, her lips parting and her tongue peaking out to tangle with mine in a deepening kiss.

I relax and wrap her up in my arms, holding her to me. After several kisses, I pull away to gasp in a breath. Her mouth trails over my cheek and down to kiss my neck, licking the skin in a tickling warm touch. I shiver and tilt my head back.

"Alex," I moan to the ceiling, my eyes drifting shut as her mouth teases my nerves into a frenzy of warm arousal.

My hands drift down her strong hips and thighs to sneak under her skirt and glide up her silky stalking. She opens her legs wider and sits down fully on my lap, pushing her heat against the crotch of my pants. She grinds her hips into my body as her mouth returns to attack my lips, her tongue plunging and pillaging my mouth.

I slide my hands up her thighs and cup her round butt cheeks, squeezing them as I lift my hips and press back against her heat, the source of her need. She is so warm where we press together. I feel her through the thin layers of our clothes and she is soaking wet already. We both moan and whimper, our kisses drowning out the loud sounds. I move my hands up to hook into her panties and prepare to pull them down. While still kissing me, she shakes her head no.

I pull away from her swollen lips to ask, "what do you mean no?"

"I have something else in mind tonight," she says in between gasping breaths. I whimper with frustration and start again to glide her silky panties down her thighs and she says, "no Olivia." She reaches down and clasps my hands in place, preventing any further panty removal attempts. My lips frown and she leans in to brush our lips together softly.

She leans up and whispers into my ear, "I want you to give me a birthday spanking." She kisses me again and pulls away, standing up and gazing down at me coyly.

I gulp down the lump and say, "all right birthday girl. Whatever you desire."

She reaches back and unzips her skirt, pushing it down her legs and leaving her bottom half encased in her white silk underwear, garter, and navy blue thigh-highs. "You are so beautiful," I whisper as she stands in front of me, looking fondly into my eyes. She reaches down, hooks her thumbs into her panties and pulls them down her legs, leaving just her garter and silks.

I gulp and say, "umm…how do you want…to…uh,"

She smiles and walks to me, leaning down to kiss me and then kneels on the couch and lays on her stomach across my spread thighs. "Oh, fuck," I mutter as I stare down at her pink cheeks and her smooth thighs, stretched out along the couch cushions. "God, so beautiful…you're just…" I trail off, not sure how to finish my sentence.

"Thank you baby. Now, for my spanking please?" She strokes her hands up and down my legs, teasing my need as I am trapped underneath her body. This is torture of the best kind, I think as I raise my hand in preparation for the stinging slap.

"How old are you today Alex?" I ask with a faux lilt to my voice.

"Twenty," she mumbles.

"Nope. Try again," I say and close my eyes. I can't watch the impact of my hand to her perfect skin. I relax my muscles and let my hand fell down on its own accord and smack her bottom gently, barely causing a slapping sound.

"Oh," she says and leans forward more, pushing her breasts and ribs into my thighs harder.

"I asked you how old are you?"

"Twenty-five," she whimpers. I open my eyes this time and let my hand fall again, watching the impact between my palm and her warm flesh.

"One more time or I'm going to spank you until I decide to stop."

"Uh…thirty-four…really, I'm thirty-four today Mistress," she says in a shaky voice, her breath coming in pants.

"Mistress uhmm," I hum with pleasure at the name. I think I like it.

I glance down between her thighs and see glistening wetness smearing on her upper thighs. Alex enjoys this, I do believe. My hand meets her globes one more time before I officially begin the count. I hear her gasping breath and her soft moans as I pull away from her flesh.

"Okay, I'm beginning the count now. I'll go to thirty-four unless you say the word badge before…that's the word for stop okay?"

"Ye…sss"

"Okay," I lift my hand and smack her, "one." Another smack, "two." Another smack, "three." I hear a deep moan release from her mouth and keep going with the count. She's not asking me to stop yet.

"Four." Then she moans again, louder than before. "Five." Another loud moan.

I continue smacking and glance down between her shaking thighs. She is dripping wet and its running down her thighs in a small river. Nope, not going to ask me to stop. The sight causes my own thighs to tense and my loins to clench as the heat gathers within me. I bite my lip and keep smacking.

At the count of twenty-three, she is moaning and whimpering continuously, but I don't dare stop until she says too. And I doubt she will. She asked for this game and damnit, I'm going to give her what she wants.

My hand is beginning to sting and throb with the pounding pulse coursing through my veins. She clutches my slacks in a death grip, but endures the smacking until I reach the count of thirty-four. I sigh as I stop smacking and let my hot hand rest on her flushed globes.

"Alex," I say, wanting her to say she is all right after our game. She remains silent. "Alex, babe?"

I slip my arms under her body and ease her over onto her back, being careful not to jostle her sore butt cheeks too much. The sight that greets me takes the breath from my body. Her cheeks are red, tears streaming down from her eyes and her mouth is open, breath rushing out in warm pants. I lean down and kiss her wet cheeks and brush her lips in a tender kiss. She reaches up and pulls me down roughly, moaning loudly into my mouth as she kisses me in a dance of possession.

I watch her spread her thighs, opening her smooth lower lips. She grabs my hand and pushes my fingers through her sea of warmth and between her open lips, guiding and nestling me inside of her. She guides me to thrust my three fingers and rocks her hips in my lap to show me what she wants before she grabs me and kisses me again, penetrating my defenses with her need. I thrust my fingers into her velvet, trembling heat and let her rock against me as hard as she likes.

She speeds up her rocking and begins to moan into my mouth. I pull away from our kisses to gasp in air and she nuzzles my neck with her nose and whispers my name over and over as I thrust inside of her deeper and deeper with each harder rock of her body. Her thighs fall open more and she reaches her hand down to her hardened pearl, twirling her own fingers over it as my hand moves within her.

She tightens her grip around my neck, moans and her insides begin to clench my fingers, her orgasm starting. I change the angle of my fingers and reach in deep to rub the spot inside of her that pushes her small orgasm into a big, hard one. One, two strokes and she clenches my fingertips so hard, I almost whimper at the pain. I watch her face as she tips over the edge of pleasure and falls into the waves.

After several moans, she stops trembling and slumps against my body. I tighten my grip on her waist and ease my fingers from within her warmth. I gaze down at her and she winces as I pull out.

"I'm sorry love," I whisper softly and lean down to kiss her mouth. She hums against my lips and laughs.

"It's fine baby, don't worry…I am so glad we had to cancel the reservation."

"Eh, yep. Me too," I mutter and look away. She lifts up and stops, her hands moving along my thighs in reassuring strokes. I feel her hand brush over the box in my pocket and rub over it. I turn my head and meet her gaze. A curious expression graces her feature now. A warm hand sneaks into my pocket before I can stop it and she pulls out the box in a flash of motion. I watch her hand pull it out and bring it close to her eyes.

"Whaaa…t is thissss?" she stutters and as she gazes at the small square, her eyes go wide.

"Uh, just something," I mumble softly and look away again, not wanting to meet her smart blue eyes.

She scoots off me and sits on her couch with her wet, come covered thighs and sore butt cheeks. A warm hand cups my cheek and forces my head to turn and look at her. I let her pull me around and I meet her now dark blue eyes. "Is this for me Olivia?" she asks.

I nod and say, "yes, it is."

"May I open it now or would you I rather I wait?"

I breath deeply and reach for the box, pulling it from her hands and say, "let me please?" I look into her eyes as my thumb flips open the box. I turn it so she can see what is nestled inside and close my eyes and wait for her reaction.

I hear her gasp and I feel her tugging the box out of my hands. She says, "Olivia Benson, it's beautiful." I open my eyes to see her stroking the ring with her fingertips gently.

I cough at the sight and lick my lips.

I try to say what I prepared before this day, but my voice shakes and I cough again to clear my throat. I look into blue eyes and notice the shimmering of tears gathering on the surface. I grab her hands between mine, box clutched between us and say, "I want to spend all of your birthdays at your side, as your lover and as your wife. Will you be my wife?"

"Oh, oh God…yes absolutely yes," she yells, ignoring the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She laughs and slips the ring from the box and presses it into my hands. I look into her eyes, ignoring my own tears and slip it onto her finger. It's a perfect fit.

We both glance down at the ring and look at the princess cut two-carat diamond setting that cost me almost half a years salary. I silently thanked God for Visa the day I carried it home.

I kiss her wet lips and say, "happy birthday my love."

She smiles against my mouth and says softly, "and many more." She kisses me again and again.

"Take me home," she requests and stands up, quickly gathering her things. She looks at me with heat in her eyes. "I didn't give you a spanking on your birthday." She winks and turns away.

I let my jaw drop open and swallow my tongue. I'm going to be legally wed to this hellion and she's going to fuck me to death before the wedding. I am so lucky, I think as we walk out of her office and head for home, holding hands tightly. The hall lights catch on her ring and sparkle as we walk. I glance into her eyes and see the deep blue sea I just tossed my heart into and I don't care if I drown under the waves, so long as this woman is the one to pull me under.

**A/N: An excellent way to celebrate ones birthday right? Hope you enjoy and please do review…I'm begging this time. **


End file.
